A liquid crystal display apparatus includes: a liquid crystal panel including a first substrate having a display region and a non-display region, a second substrate disposed relative to the first substrate so that an inner main surface thereof and an inner main surface of the first substrate are opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate; and a light source device disposed on an outer main surface side of the second substrate relative to the liquid crystal panel.
Further, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes: a light source device accommodating member provided with a light source disposition portion in which the light source device is disposed and with a frame portion enclosing the light source device; and a frame-shaped member provided with an edge portion containing a first part which overlays the non-display region and a second part located outside the non-display region and with an outer periphery part enclosing the liquid crystal panel and the frame portion of the light source device accommodating member (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2009-170246).
In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, in a plan view thereof, a part of the frame portion in the light source device accommodating member overlays the second part of the edge portion in the frame-shaped member. Then, fixing members such as screws penetrate a part of the frame portion and the second part of the edge portion so that the light source device accommodating member and the frame-shaped member are fixed.
In recent years, size reduction is desired in liquid crystal display apparatuses. In particular, slim bezel is strongly desired.
However, in the above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus, the second part of the frame-shaped member located outside the liquid crystal panel is penetrated by the fixing members and hence areas for through holes need be ensured in the second part. This causes an increase in area of the second part and hence the area of the edge portion of the frame-shaped member easily becomes large. This has caused a problem of possibility of size increase in a bezel region of the liquid crystal, display apparatus.
The invention has been devised in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of suppressing size increase in the bezel region.